A Decade of Winter
by ILuvKaoruxHikaru
Summary: A series of 10 one-shots that could have occurred throughout Captain Hitsugaya's life. Rated T just because that's always my rating.
1. Winter I: Catching a Falling Snowflake

_A Decade of Winter_

_A Hitsugaya Series of One-Shots_

_Winter I: Catching a Fallen Snowflake_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. This is purely fan-made. _

_It felt odd to me, almost like a dream. I swore I walked down this path before. Once a very long time ago. My footprints had long since disappeared, in the melting of the snow. In the change of the season. Through the test of time…_

A young boy no more than about five years of age was sent outside that day to play. Something about the winter left him feeling frozen, even wrapped up in a winter coat, that was a tad big on him, along with the large scarf the old woman had knitted for him, that covered the bottom half off his face, once it was snaked around his neck. His eyes were as cold, and deep icy blue-green, as the flakes that fell around him. His hair matched the perfectly untouched snow. One couldn't even see the snowflakes as soon as they landed on his head.

Once untouched, now disturbed by his small snow boot, the child known as Hitsugaya Toshiro, took his first step out onto the cold, winter wonderland. His childlike face was mostly concealed behind the scarf, but his cheeks were already red from the brisk breeze. Each step he took sounded peculiar, as it dug into the white, freezing, fluff below. After taking about ten steps, he paused, holding out his hands, palms up, in front of him. Being a curious child, he wanted to see these falling flakes up close.

Each had their own individual appearance, but before he could get a good look at them, they'd melt away on his gloves. Why were they in such a rush to disappear forever? What made them so afraid of the warmth? Curious little Toshiro contemplated this in his head for a time, watching as more snowflakes, slowly cascaded down into his hands. Almost in a trance by their fair, uniquely woven beauty.

"What cha doing Lil' Shiro?" asked an all too familiar voice of his childhood friend Hinamori. It broke his concentration, causing him to grow a little flustered by the girl. Not to mention the little nickname she gave to him.

"Quit calling me Lil' Shiro." he mumbled, which was muffled by the scarf covering his mouth.

"What was that?" She asked, being unable to make out his words.

Pulling the scarf down with his left hand he growled, "Don't call me Lil' Shiro!" he paused for an instant before saying, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to visit you. You looked so lonely standing out here all by yourself." answered Hinamori, gently kicking her foot in the snow.

"I'm not lonely, I was just thinking…" he muttered, dropping his hand, and letting the scarf cover his mouth once again.

"I've got an idea." Hinamori beamed, "lets make a snow man! Come on, it'll be fun." she said cheerfully.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"Because it's fun, and it will give you something to do," she said taking his hand, and leading him over to an even thicker patch of snow. "Now you start making the head, and I'll start making the body." she instructed, kneeling to the ground to gather up some snow.

He watched her for a moment, before walking around a little bit. Debating on whether he wanted to actual join her or not. Reluctantly, he picked up a handful of snow, and started packing it together, making it into a tight ball. The snow was in perfect condition to make a snow man. Easy to shape, and strong enough to hold whatever form one molded it into. Tossing it to the ground, he slowly dropped to his knees, and started rolling it around to collect more snow, to increase the size of the ball.

Steadily, it grew to the desired size. Picking it up, he waddled over to Hinamori, and sat it down beside her. She was already on her second snowball of the snowman's body. "Good job, Lil' Shiro. That was fast." she complimented.

"Yeah, yeah." he said rolling his eyes, "now what?" he asked.

"Go find some sticks for his arms." She said, stacking one snowball upon the other, and then placing the head Toshiro made on top. "I'll find the stones for his eyes, and mouth okay?" she informed, before walking off to search.

Toshiro walked off in the other direction to find some sticks. Hinamori seemed to be giving him the easier jobs. Not that he'd complain. He didn't feel like doing this in the first place. He decided that logically the best place to find sticks would be near the small patch of trees nearby. Digging around in the snow beneath them, he found two twigs of equal proportion with ease, and started back to the incomplete snowman.

Staring up at it, wondering how Hinamori found this to be entertaining, he jammed the two sticks into the torso, one on each side of the snowman. Satisfied that his role in the matter was complete, he fell back in the snow, and stared up at the sky. It was still lightly snowing. A flake or two would hit his face, causing him to react with a twitch. His arms were out straight, as were his legs. Without even noticing he was doing it, he moved all of his limbs back and forth; making a snow angel.

"That's cute Lil' Shiro." Hinamori said, returning.

His eyes shot open, as he realized what she was referring to as cute, "It's not that big of a deal, geez." he argued. Standing to his feet once more, he looked down at the small angel shaped imprint in the snow. It sort of left an empty feeling in his stomach, to know that it would eventually melt away, just like the snowman they wasted all this time to build, and the snowflakes he caught in the palm of his hands.

"Well, what do you think?" Hinamori asked. Disrupting his daydream thought process.

He stared at the completed snowman for quite sometime before replying, "Pretty good for a bed wetter."

"Hey!" griped the now offended girl. Toshiro moved passed her, making his way to the snowman. Slowly he unraveled his giant scarf, and wrapped it around the snowman's neck. When he did so, Hinamori's eyes sparkled, "wow." was all she could utter. Toshiro could really be creative when he wanted to be. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Let's go home," he groaned, starting to walk off.

"Lil' Shiro?" asked the confused Hinamori.

He wanted the snowman to melt in peace. He could retrieve his scarf later, once made made of snow was long gone. Hinamori walked beside him along the path back home. Toshiro was quiet the whole way, drowning out Hinamori's small talk. Staring down at his open palms once again.

Were we all just snowflakes? Cascading to the ground, changing through the span of our lives, and slowly being caught by reality, to either join the others, resting in peace, or melting away. Forever being recycled again, and again. Season after wintry season. Year after year.

_Through the test of time… _


	2. Winter II: Commanding the Ice

_**A Decade of Winter**_

_**A Hitsugaya Series of One-Shots**_

_**Winter II: Commanding the Ice**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. This is purely fan-made. **_

_**Don't ask me how I ended up here. On the streets in Karakura Town by myself, without any real motives. I was here for usual business, but for some reason, all was quiet, and at peace. The falling snow seemed to calm my soul. That's when my eyes caught something to my left…**_

**Hitsugaya approached a small outdoor arena-like building. He watched as people glided by with white shoes, that had blades on the bottom of them. **_**"Karakura Ice Rink! Command the ice at an incredibly low price!" **_**the small sign advertised. He wondered what kept them so balanced, as they gracefully slid across the frozen enclosure. **

"**Looking to ice skate today young man?" asked the man at the counter.**

**Hitsugaya's eyes slowly met his, and he asked, "How much?" he only had so much money on him.**

"**952 yen." replied the man.**

**Hitsugaya looked back at the ice wondering if it was worth the expense.**

"**You can use them for as long as you like, just be sure to bring the skates back before you leave." instructed the man, "Do we have a deal?" he asked.**

**Hitsugaya quietly paid the man, noticing the **_**"No refunds" **_**sign behind him. Blinking once, he went over to the rack of skates, and picked a pair that would fit his feet. Lacing them up, and tying them off, he stood up slowly, to get his bearings in check, before he even tried to walk. It felt awkward, almost like his legs wanted to buckle beneath him, but he managed to walk up to the rink entrance without falling.**

**He took a moment to watch one girl who seemed to really know what she was doing. How she managed to jump, and do a twist in the air was unbelievable. It seemed to be all in the footwork. He could do this…**

**Stepping out onto the ice, and using his other foot to push forward, he seemed to be a natural. He wasn't shaking, or losing his balance. He was gliding with ease. He hadn't felt this free in quite some time. Like all boundaries had suddenly disappeared, along with the rest of the world.**

**He made it look so effortless, with his hands in his pockets, as he slowly, and carefully pushed one foot in front of the other. People in the area started to watch him. They couldn't believe a small boy like him, had strong enough legs to press forward so blissfully without looking the least bit nervous. He looked so deep in thought too, almost like he wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing.**

**Hitsugaya was in fact, caught up in a day dream, recalling past memories. Being so small, and watching the snow fall to the ground, season after winter season. The rows of ice crystals that formed on the overhang of his porch back home. The warmth of hot chocolate on his tongue, the first time he tried it in the human world, because Matsumoto pestered him until he did so. All of this happened around the same time each year. His favorite season: winter.**

**On the loudspeaker, some random calming elevator type music was playing. Hitsugaya subconsciously was moving his feet to the beats of the music. It made him want to try what he saw the skilled girl do. Somehow, he felt confident that he could not only do that, but better. Making a sharp turn around the curve of the rink, he picked up a little speed, and leapt into the air, long enough to spin not only once, but three times in a row. **

**People in the small group of bleachers awed at the performance, as he successfully landed the move, and kept skating along without falling. **_**"Is he a professional?" **_**one wondered. **_**"How old is that kid?" **_**asked another. **

**Once he came to the other end of the rink, he turned himself backwards, and let himself slide back a bit more before turning himself back around. It was gravity defying, just how much raw, natural talent he possessed on ice skates.**

"**I wonder where the captain is?" muttered Matsumoto, walking down the street with Orihime by her side.**

"**Beats me. When he left earlier he seemed a bit distracted." replied the young redheaded girl. **

**That's when Matsumoto stopped walking, and froze in place. Was she seeing things? Her captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, was actually… engaging in human affairs… without so much as a push or pull? He seemed to be enjoying himself too. Underneath that cold face, was hidden, awkward smile. **

"**He's ice skating." said Orihime in shock.**

"**Let's go watch." smiled Matsumoto, as they approached the rink, and took a seat on the bleachers.**

**Hitsugaya was mastering trick after trick, spinning on the tip toes of the skates, he could even do it with one foot alone. Straightening himself back out again, he raced around the rink with complete control.**

"**Oh captain!" called Matsumoto.**

**Hitsugaya recognized the voice immediately, and glanced over at her. All he could do was glance, because a moment later he had crashed to the ground. Everyone stood up, suddenly worried he might be really hurt. It seemed his left foot swerved at the wrong time, causing him to lose balance. Lucky, he hadn't cut himself on the blades, on the way down. However, his ankle felt very twisted. He cringed at the pain, holding his ankle. Someone started to skate over to him, to help him up, but he held up his hand, signaling them to stop. **

**Slowly, he got to his feet all on his own. His ankle was throbbing, but he wouldn't let that overpower him. Of course, he knew when it was time to stop. Right now, what mattered most was getting off his leg. It was obvious, he was done skating for the day. Bending over with his hands on his knees he took a moment to catch his breath. That's when he heard it.**

_**Applause…?**_

**Lifting his head to look at the group of people, the small crowd that had marveled over him previously, was congratulating him on his efforts. Being able to stand after a fall like that, still looking confident took a very strong person. "Take a bow kid, you deserve it." said the man who was rushing to his side to help him earlier.**

**Hitsugaya stared, shocked, but sheepishly bowed. His cheeks were filled with a rosy hue, as a small smile spread across his face. Flipping the small lock of bangs that always hung over his eye, he carefully made his way back to the rink entrance, to take off his skates. **

**One the way back to Orihime's house, there was an awkward silence between the three of them.**

"**Matsumoto," groaned Hitsugaya, "I can walk you know." **

**Matsumoto had him on her back carrying him home piggy back style. "Nonsense. It was my fault you fell."**

**He sighed, and rested his forehead against her back. Even if it was her fault, he'd rather walk then have all the attention being drawn to them from people who passed by. It was so embarrassing. **

"**That was amazing Toshiro. How did you do it?" asked Orihime.**

"**He's just a graceful little punk on the ice it seems. Well, most of the time." joked Matsumoto.**

**A vein bulged on Hitsugaya's forehead, "You just admitted it was your fault I fell!" he boomed.**

"**I know Captain! When we get home, how about some hot chocolate?" she asked, ignoring his previous statement.**

"**Argh," grouched Hitsugaya. **

_**Lesson learned: command the ice, or it will command you. That or just ignore Matsmumoto for as long as humanly possible.**_

**Author's Notes: Number 2 of 10 complete. My next one shot will probably also have Matsumoto involved. The crazy things she does to poor Hitsugaya xD stay tuned for Winter III!**


	3. Winter III: Snowball Effect

_A Decade of Winter_

_A Hitsugaya Series of One-Shots_

_Winter III: Snowball Effect_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. This is purely fan-made. _

_Stepping out into the fresh snow is a bittersweet feeling. The first time of the year where Jack Frost nips at your nose. All the world around you is a winter wonderland. Plants lying dormant, and animals off in a deep sleep, with a blanket of snow keeping them cold. No matter how many layers of clothes you put on, you're always chilled. For me… I'm frozen._

_Always._

Karakura High School had met its first snow day of the year that day. Matsumoto, and Orihime sat on the couch watching the news that morning, and sure enough, plain as day there it was on the list of school closings. Hitsugaya just walked into the living room right then. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, with his school boy uniform on. His tie loosely around his neck. He was far from a morning person.

"Morning Captain!" chimed the chipper lieutenant of his, "it looks like we're off today because of the weather!"

"Yeah, Karakura High School is on the list of school closings." explained Orihime.

"Weather?" asked the curious, and still half asleep captain.

"Yeah, look outside." answered Orihime.

Hitsugaya went to the window, and watched as mounds of snow fell from the sky. It was so thick one could barely see through it. He blinked once, scowled, and started to take off his tie. "I'm going back to bed then." he muttered.

"You never were a morning person, huh captain?" asked Matsumoto.

Orihime, and Matsumoto got up from the couch, and started to fold it out into a bed. That was where Hitsugaya slept during the winter. He'd prefer it on the roof, but Orihime argued that she didn't like him up there during the winter months. Eventually he caved. A bed was more comfortable anyway. Not even bothering to change out of his uniform, he collapsed on the bed, kicking off his shoes after he landed. Orihime supplied him with a pillow, and two blankets, then her, and Matsumoto walked into the kitchen, turning off the light behind them.

He fell asleep quickly. The blankets kept him warm, even after the occasional shiver. The heat inside Orihime's place wasn't exactly decent, but it kept the place warm enough. Hitsugaya was just always cold. He didn't even notice when he shivered. Hours passed. Hitsugaya dreamed. Their meanings were blurred, and vague. When he'd awaken he wouldn't remember a single one of them. His body was finally ready to greet the day a couple hours later, at 8 A.M.

Stirring from his sleep, he sat up, and yawned. His vision finally focused, and he was able to rise from the bed. The first thing he did was glance out the window on his way to the kitchen. The world was nothing, but barren, and white. Almost completely unrecognizable. "Matsumoto? Orihime?" he called out, but no answer.

He covered every room in the house, but they weren't there. This bewildered him. Where could they have gone? They didn't leave a note or anything. His best option was to go out, and look for them. He changed clothes, dressing more suitable for the weather. Orihime had taken him shopping a few weeks earlier to get sufficient clothes for winter… in the little boys section. He could still remember how much fun her, and Matsumoto had playing dress up with him as the doll. Shuffling through his wardrobe something caught his attention. He stared at it thoughtfully. A scarf. What did it remind him of? _(See Chapter 1.) _He wrapped it loosely around his neck, and finally proceeded to the door.

A twist of the doorknob, a pull of the door, and he stepped out. Almost catching vertigo from the blanket of white blankness that surrounded him, he closed the door behind him, and started down the walkway. This felt all too familiar. That's when it hit him… literally. He felt a sharp blow to the back of the head, and whipped around quickly to see who his attacker was, and what exactly they threw. His head felt incredibly cold now.

"Gotcha captain!" announced Matsumoto, standing behind a bunker of snow. "Wasn't aiming for your head, but you're just so short it couldn't be helped."

"Matsumoto!" roared the now offended, and snow ball assaulted captain.

"Oh come on! Chill out!" she laughed at her own pun, and then started working on another snow ball. "Let's have a snowball fight." she challenged.

"Where's Orihime?" Hitsugaya's ears automatically blocked out her taunting.

"She went to get a few things from the store." explained Matsumoto, "Now come on." she said chucking another snowball in his direction.

This time he was ready for it, and smacked it out of the air. The debris still smacked him in the face. He cringed, and Matsumoto burst into laughter by his expression. This only irritated him more, as a vein bulged on his forehead, "Would you knock it off with the child's play?" he growled.

Matsumoto already had another snowball ready, "You're no fun." complained the playful lieutenant, as she launched her third snowball.

He smacked it away again, "This isn't entertaining."

"It would be if you'd return fire!" griped Matsumoto.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk." he murmured, starting for the streets. One after another, two snowballs smacked him on the back. When he looked over his shoulder, murder was in his eyes, as she smiled at him greedily, bent over her snow bunker, "I won't stoop to your level Matsumoto. Now stop throwing snowballs at me!" he barked, turning forward. That's when she got him in the back of the head once more. Hitsugaya took a deep breath, staring down at the ground. All the ammunition he needed was right in front of him. Would he fire his loaded gun?

Another snowball went flying, but this time its target was Matsumoto, "Bout time you caved!" yelled Matsumoto dodging the bullet, "too bad you missed!" she teased.

"You just got lucky!" yelled Hitsugaya, as he balled up another bunch of snow in his hands, and sent it hurtling toward his lieutenant. It smacked right into her chest, and she broke into laughter once more.

"I see. So you do have a childish side in that tough exterior. That's very reassuring." she smiled, returning fire.

Seeking refuge behind a tree, he balled up some more snow. Coming out from behind the tree he chucked one after another. He didn't expect that his new target was none other than Orihime, returning home from shopping. He got her in the shoulder, and knocked the bag of food from her grasp. His eyes widened. That wasn't his intention at all.

"Are you all right?" asked Matsumoto rushing to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." reassured Orihime, "it's so nice to see you two playing together. I never expected Toshiro to play though."

Hitsugaya lowered his head, embarrassment shadowing his eyes, "I apologize." he muttered, turning his head away.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine. Really." smiled Orihime, picking up the loose products that had fallen from her shopping bag.

"What did you get?" asked Matsumoto anxiously.

"You'll have to wait, and see." stated Orihime, bounding into the house.

Matsumoto came up beside her captain, and let her arm hang loosely around his shoulder, "Good arm, bad aim Hitsugaya." she teased, pinching his cold cheek.

"Shut up." he growled, forcing her hand away from his face, "I didn't mean to hit her."

"I know that. Just teasing you." she assured, roughing up his hair. "Hey," she remembered something, "come on. I've got something to show you." leading him over to the side of the house, she exclaimed, "Ta da!"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. Matsumoto had made a small snowman, constructing it to look like an even smaller replica of her captain. His cheeks turned a bright red, and his throat became dry with irritation. He couldn't speak.

"Hmm guess I underestimated your size a little." she picked him up, and set him next to it, looking back, and forth between the two. "Looks like you've grown captain!" she said poking the tip of his nose.

He was ready to explode.

"What? You don't like it?" asked Matsumoto disappointedly.

He looked down at his doppelganger snowman, and tensed. "It's…" he started to say, before Orihime cut him off, peeking around the corner.

"Come on in guys. The house is nice, and warm, because I got the heating fixed, so it's nice, and toasty inside. Plus, one of the best Christmas specials is on!" she hurried back inside, and the two followed her, slightly confused. Hitsugaya becoming more, and more reluctant by the minute.

Once inside, they took off their snow boots, and outer-snow wear. Orihime was right. The temperature inside was very relaxing after being out in the bitter cold. The snow that had caked itself to them, mostly Hitsugaya, had melted within moments of being inside. "I made hot chocolate!" beamed the girl with good intentions, but Hitsugaya's stomach turned at the thought. Her hot chocolate probably had egg shells in it or something completely out there as such.

"I even bought whipped crème to top it!" said Orihime, topping one of the filled mugs with the puffy, white substance.

"I'll try it Orihime." smiled Matsumoto, as she received her cup from the girl. A small straw jutting out from the side of the mound of whipped crème. Orihime had overdid it a bit, but Matsumoto accepted it. This actually tasted like hot chocolate to her surprise, "Captain you have to try this. It's really good."

Orihime held out another mug, decorated with snowflakes, and ice sickles like she had picked it out just for him. Taking it in his cold hands, it warmed them. Staring down at it, he placed his lips on the straw, and slowly drew the liquid into his mouth. Although he wouldn't admit it openly, Matsumoto was right, "It's okay." he muttered, the side of his lip raised to show slight disgust.

"Better than being horrible." Matsumoto said smirking at Orihime.

Orihime took it as a compliment from the small captain, and a smile appeared on her face once more. "A Christmas Carol is on. Let's watch it." They all sat down on the couch, Hitsugaya in the middle. No one said it out loud, but both Matsumoto, and Orihime noticed he finished his hot chocolate first before they did.

With the warmth around him, it made him feel drowsy. The kind of exhaustion that suddenly creeps up on you without warning. His eyes closed without his consent. He'd never know it, but that afternoon he fell asleep, leaning against Matsumoto like a child would do. The girls giggled, as they both continued to enjoy the program on the television.

_Always._

_With a few exceptions._

Author's notes: Winter III done, and done! =D This one was just too cute to write. Had to show a couple different sides of Hitsugaya. Be waiting for chapter IV. Have a wonderful day, and please review =D I love feedback =3 If there is errors, I wrote this at 1 A.M. so please excuse them.


End file.
